


My Vampire Lover

by Captain_Brii



Category: One Direction (Band), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, I don't really know where harry was, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Niam - Freeform, Nouis, Vampires, sorry - Freeform, ziall, ziall (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Brii/pseuds/Captain_Brii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "If your still taking requests, could you do a supernatural ziall for meh? I would forever love you! I would prefer vampire. but I don't really care about the plot or the fluff or smut, it could be fluffy smut for all I care ;) go crazy, love :p xx"</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Vampire Lover

**Author's Note:**

> The title has literally nothing to do with the story, I just thought it was clever.  
> Gahh, sorry about the lay out :(  
> I'm on my phone and the spacing's being weird :(  
> I'll try to fix it later.

"Where to next?" My brother asked me while he scoped the bar for chicks.

 

"Uh, Bradford," I said looking at my laptop. "Local high school has had many deaths and dissapearences."

 

"Don't tell me."

 

"We're going back to school."

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

 

_'How long are we going to be here for?' I asked as I looked up to my new school for the time being, **Bradford High**._

 

_'Until Dad tells us where to go next.' Liam, my brother, said standing next to me._

 

~~~

 

_'Class, meet Niall. He's new to Bradford High, so make him feel welcome.'_  
As the class mumbled a few welcomes, the teacher pointed to an empty seat next to a boy with cerulean eyes and feathery brown hair.

_When I threw my bag down on my desk, my knife fell out. I grabbed it quickly and stuffed it into my pocket, but the boy who I now sit beside gasped, "Is that yours?"_

_I nodded curtly, taking out my books._

_"It's cool." He whispered._

_"Thanks."_

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

I walked down that halls, dressed as a janitor, into the main office to get files of students.

 

~~~

 

There was a girl found in the auditorium, dead.

A boy was found dead in the boys change room.

And a girl was found in the science lab, chocking on her own blood. She was raced to the hospital where she was declaired dead after a sketchy student nurse went to check in on her, and was killed on her bed.

 

The only thing similar to all three deaths were that they were all drained of their blood, and they all had a buch of little. Puncture wounds in the size and shape of a mouth on their neck.

 

Not to mention all the disapearence cases.

 

~~~

 

"Liam!" I called into the gym where my brother was 'supplying'.

 

He blew his whistle, and told his class to take a water break before coming over to me, "Did you find anything?"

 

"There's no sulfur anywhere, but Li it looks like a vampire case."

 

\------------------------------------------

 

_I sat in my desk. Listening to the teacher droan on about vampires._

_I was having a hard time concentrating because, she kept say how not to 'take any of this to heart. It's all myths and fables. None oif it's true' but she doesn't know. Nobody knows. We're talking about vampires, all anybody knowsbout then are the basics. Basically white lies. They all think vampires are pale human creatures, with two fangs, that can turn into bats, and only able to be killed by a wooden stake through the heart._

_When really, vampires are worse, way worse._

_You don't know who they are. They're not pale and they don't have that accent from the Dracula movies. They could be anyone, maybe even your neighbour. And you wouldn't know until it was to late._

_They don't have two fangs, because let's be honest - everyone has those two sharp fangs at the front of their mouths - No. Vampires have rows of fangs. Like shark teeth. And when you get bit, you don't 'turn'. Oh no, you get killed. Sometimes they spare you, to let you live, but the make you suffer. You suffer so bad you wish you were dead._

_They can't turn into bats - c'mon, who made that up? Was it to ease off the reality even more than the fairy tales are? - they're humans. Not shape shifters._

_A wooden stake through the heart won't kill them, it doesn't do anything to them. The only way to kill a vampire is to cut their head off. As gruesome as that may be, you can't just put a small slice - oh no + you have to take a silver blade and chop the head off. Full off. Nothing left connecting the head from the body._

_"I wonder what it'd be like to be a vampire. I bet it'd be cool. I want to be a vampire." I heard Louis - the cerulean eyed boy - wonder aloud._

_Louis, Louis, little nieve Louis. Nobody wants to be a vampire._

_But I still laughed along with the class. Only to blend in. Because even the teacjer was laughing._

_A paper ball flew and hit Louis in the head, I didn't even have to look to know who it was._

_"Quit it Zayn." I said as I continued listening to the teacher._

_"What, I just wanted to tell Lou I could turn him into a vampire if he reall wanted." He said as he opened his mouth to show the class a set of fake fangs as he hissed._

_Which lead to more laughing, until the teacher told everyone to settle down as she continued teaching_

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

"So what do you think we do Ni?" Liam asked me while he ate his BLT with extra B.

 

"We talk to the teachers, supervisors, and students. Hear what they think about it." I told him.

 

~~~

 

"The teachers didn't say anything helpful. All they say is they feel sorry for all the famlies who lost a child." He said, "the cafeteria workers say the same thing. Along with 'It's not food poisioning. I can tell you that.'" He paused with a confused face. "And the bus driver..."

 

"What about the bus driver?" I questioned.

 

"He looked familiar. I think he was one of your friends. I don't remember his name, Lo-"

 

"Louis' dead." I cut him off solemly.

 

"Oh.. Uh then it was the other one. Zayn, was it?"

 

I looked at him, "Zayn's been missing since graduating year."

 

"Then he must of had a twin, becaUse it was him."

 

"You sure?"

 

He nodded.

 

"I'll check it out later."

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

_"I know what you are Zayn." I tell told the boy who's been picking on Louis._

_"Oh yeah?" He smirked, flashing his teeth. His tongue running over his pointed canine teeth._

_"You're a bully. A coward who can't face his fears so he blames other people for his problems!" I said bravely. Standing my ground._

_I could see his eyes go dark as he charged towards me. But I wasn't scared. I could handle myself. He threw the first punch, so technically, it was only self defence._

_I stepped forward from where the force of the punch made me go._

_"Leave me alone." I said._

_"Leave Louis alone." I warned._

_"Leave everybody alone." I growled._

_"Then grow up, and stop bullying people!" I yelled I punched him._

_I only hit him once. Once to get my point across. Then I picked up mine and Louis bags, and helped Louis to the nurses office._

_~~~_

_A week later Louis was found dead in the boys bathroom. He had slit his wrists._

_They found a note with him._

_**To my family;** _

_**I'm sorry I wasn't who you wanted me to be. I'm sorry I wasn't the perfect son like Harry. And I'm sorry I had to leave like this.** _

__

_**To Niall;** _

_**You were my best friend. You helped me with everything, but I never thanked you. So I'm sorry.** _

__

_**And to everyone else;** _

_**I was not weak.** _

_**I was strong.** _

_**But I was strong for to long.** _

__

_**Goodbye,** _

_**Love, Louis.** _

_And he was right. He had been strong. One of the strongest. And even the strongest break._

_But Louis' death seemed to put the whole school off ballance. He was like the oil that kept the big machince that was the school running smoothly._

_Zayn had soon apologized. And I forgave him. Because everyone deserves a second chance._

_We be came friends, close friends, but not as close as me and Louis. No one could ever be that close to me other than my brother._

_~~~_

_Dad ended up having us graduate from Bradford High, and on the night of my graduation night, everyone got drunk, and everyone hooked up with someone._

_I ended up with Zayn._

_I remember that night, not clearly due to the amount of alchohol I had consumed, but I remember enough to know I felt something._

_But Zayn vanished. He vanished the following day. Never to be seen again._

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Liam was right. The bus driver was Zayn.

 

"Hello Ni." He greeted as I stepped on the bus, Liam in tow.

 

"Hi Zayn."

 

"To what do I owe this plea-" I cut him off, I had to find out.

 

"Where were you?" I asked.

 

"Ni, I don't.."

 

"Where were you?" I repeated, "where were you all those years ago."

 

His eyes went black. As he understood what I meant.

 

"I was somewhere, with someone. Doing something I had to do. Being the me I had to learn how to be."

He spoke in riddles, which confused me even more.

 

"So you're not going to tell me?"

 

"I may, I may not. Either way you won't like it."

 

I looked at him.

 

"What about those killings, huh? And the disapearences?" He asked, sitting back in his seat.

 

"What do you mean." Liam spoke for the first time since getting on the bus.

 

"Pretty good eh?" He laughed, "Haven't been caught. Being 'dead'," he used finger quotes around 'dead', "and a myth has it's bonuses." He smirked.

 

My eyes widened as my brain started working.

 

Then it all clicked.

 

He's 'dead' and a 'myth'. All his jokes in school were about vampires.

 

"You." I gasped.

 

"Ah, look at that. Pretty boy got it." He smirked as he shut the doors.

 

Liam grabbed his knife from his pocket while I grabbed mine.

 

He saw Liams knife, but not mine. So he quickly threw Liam's awat and pinned him down.

 

I knew what I had to do, but I didn't want to.

 

So I held back my tears.

And stepped forward.

 

It was almost as if time had stopped.

 

I was doing this for Louis.

For Liam.

And for anybody Zayn had hurt.

 

I lifted my knife, and sliced off his head.

I had used my silver blade, to cut off his head. Full off. Not just a little cut. I made sure there was nothing left connecting the head from the body.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the ending :s  
> I know I said I was going to do a fluff/angst. But it turned out more angst... Oops :P
> 
> I'll fix the mistakes and put in italics later.
> 
> Leave comments, give kudos, give feedback, leave a prompt!
> 
> Wattpad: http://wattpad.com/user/BiggestNiallanator69
> 
> Tumblr: http://wutstiles.tumblr.com


End file.
